imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
A Subspace Nightmare
NOTE: This isn't related to AJ at all, however, you can "rent a character". Ridley, Claus, and some other Nintendo villains attempt to join SSB4. They are tricked into going to Subspace by one of the members of the group (not spoiling it), and have to find their way back. When they finally get back (which happens multiple times), they are in places that are incredibly dangerous. Rent a CharacterEdit Here's how this works; basically, you pick a character from Nintendo that isn't one of the following: Ridley (Metroid) Dark Samus (Metroid) Claus (Mother) Porky Minch (Mother) The Ultimate Chimera (Mother) King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) Mewtwo (Pokemon) Bowser Jr. (Mario) You get to control that character for 2 chapters. You put some of their lines and actions in the comments, and if I approve it, I'll add them to the story. Chapter 1: TauntsEdit It was an average day in the SSB4 training camp. Ridley was sitting near the Taunt Training Center. He was closely observing the fake Baby Metroid he got from Skull Kid the day before he got de-confirmed. He was trying to find out if he would use this for a taunt. He spun the container the fake Metroid was in on his tail, juggled it, and tried some other things that he might use for taunts. After 3 hours, Porky Minch walked by him. Porky Minch was the popular kid in the camp, or at least he thought he was. He had a sadistic and cruel sense of humor, and he usually was the reason characters decided to stop trying to get in. Even though he convinced many popular characters like Waluigi and Toad to stop trying to become playable, nobody ever stood up to him or even noticed he did anything wrong. Most people thought it was Ridley’s fault. “You have been wasting 3 hours of your life on TAUNTS.” Porky screamed at the big dragon. “They can be important.” Ridley replied. “Taunt Parties will overuse characters that have good taunts. Just try to have the most terrible and cheap taunts possible, and the judges will accept it no matter what.” Porky argued. Porky was usually like this. Movesets, color swaps, taunts, you name it. He would always try to convince everyone that they were pointless so they couldn’t get in. He also used any argument possible against characters. “You have no moveset potential” was his favorite one, but “you’re too big” was saved just for Ridley. He never seemed to notice the Space Pirate leader was immune to it. "You have to come with me now." Suddenly, Porky grabbed Ridley by the snout, and knocked him out. Chapter 2: The Antagonist Team Ugh... Where am I...? Ridley slightly opened his eyes and closely analyzed the figures around him. One looked catlike, and another had a large, circular thing covering its left hand with a large blade in the right. Between them were a small, spiked turtle-like creature, Porky, and somebody that looked like Samus with a few differences. Once he fully opened his eyes, he saw who they were: Mewtwo of the Pokemon series, Claus of the Mother series, Bowser Jr. of the Mario series, Porky of the Mother series (obviously), and Dark Samus of the Metroid series. He barely knew any of these people. Mewtwo was his friend from 8 years ago, Claus was somebody he just met the day before, Porky and Dark Samus were two people he hated with a burning passion, and he didn't know Bowser Jr. at all. "Sword-cannon boy, why in the world do you wear a mask?" Dark Samus asked, poking Claus's left eye. "Long story..." Claus answered, pointing his arm cannon at Porky. "Oh, and DON'T call me sword-cannon boy." "It's not like he's calling you Masky or anything..." Bowser Jr. snapped. "MASKY! HE'S A DUDE! MASKY! HE'S GOT ADDITUDE!" Porky chanted. Claus shot his machine. Mewtwo glared at Ridley for a second. "Welcome to the Antagonist Team. We are a group of characters who are seen as villains or are villains." He told the group. "I was going to ask all of you if you would join..." Mewtwo turned his head to Porky and charged up a Psystrike. "But SOMEBODY got tired of waiting." "Can I be the leader? Please?" Porky begged to the cloned Pokemon. "Oh my Arceus, NO." Claus replied. Mewtwo pointed to Claus as if he was agreeing with him. MORE COMING SOON!!